Dear Scorpius
by Lottie626
Summary: This is the story of Albus, Scorpius and Rose's years at Hogwarts told through notes, letters and various other ways of contact. If you've read 'Where Rainbows End/Love, Rosie.' by Cecelia Ahern you should like this . Rated T for future chapters.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters. I also do not own this idea really. I just finished reading 'Where Rainbows End' by Cecelia Ahern, aka. 'Love, Rosie.' (look it up, it's flawless) and I really wanted to do something in that style. So there we go, enjoy. Also: spelling errors or anything else that's weird is intentional. Also: Charlie (as in Charlie Weasley) is gay. Anyone who has any sort of problem with that, don't bother reading. It doesn't make much difference to the story, but to be honest if you do have a problem with that and you feel the need to not read it because of that you need to sort your head out. That is all.**

First Year

Malfoy,

Stop copieing my notes, just reed the book and lisen to the professor. It's not hard. Go away, from Rose.

Weasley,

Im not copying you, Im just checking that mine r rite. Anyway this is borin and sos the book, professor longbottom doesnt shut up.

Go away Malfoy! from Rose

Weasley, I no that its you, your passin me the notes, you don't have to rite "from Rose" after eveything.

Shut up, Malfoy! from Rose

Make me, Weasley.

Albus, Tell youre cousin to stop ackusing me of copying.

Scorpius, just because shes my cusin doesnt mean that shes going to listen to me. from Albus.

Albus, your the same as her, I no your the one passin the notes, why do you sign them of?

Scorpius, because it's polite. from Albus

Albus, Wotever.

Rose, can I borow some of your potion 2 put in my culdron? I over boyled my 1 and now Professor martrige is lookin at me weird. Pleez? from Albus

Albus, fine, but just this once. from Rose

Rose, thanks, youre the best cusin ever. from Albus

Albus, did you get the potion?

Scorpius, yes, I got it, but you cant keep cheating. Rose isnt going to let me keep takin her work. from Albus

Albus, yeah yeah yeah. we r slytherins, its wot were supposed to do.

Malfoy, I'd apreesheate it if you wouldnt curupt my cousins head with your Slytherin ways, I read that last note. Anyway, gryffindor is better. From Rose

Weasley, no one asked your opinion.

_To Rose_

_Happy 12th Birthday _

_From your favorit Slytherins_

_Albus and Scorpius (who refused to rite his name so I did it 4 him)_

**Dear Rose**

**Happy Birthday Sweetheart**

**You're 12 today**

**We love you!**

**Lots of love from Mum, Dad and Hugo.**

_To Rose_

_Buy your self something nice with these galleons!_

_Happy Birthday_

_Love Uncle Harry, Aunt Ginny, Albus and James_

**Dear our granddaughter**

**Happy 12th Birthday!**

**Hope you're enjoying Hogwarts and aren't getting up to too much mischief like your parents!**

**We've given your birthday money to your mother to keep safe until you get home!**

**Lots of love and hugs and kisses**

**From Grandma and Grandpa**

_To Rose_

_Happy 12th Birthday!_

_Here's a little something from the shop!_

_Use it well!_

_From Uncle George, Aunty Angelina, Roxy and Fred_

**Dear Rose**

**Merry Birthday**

**Lots of love from Uncle Charlie and Uncle Sam **

_To Rose_

_Happy Birthday_

_Love from_

_Percy, Audrey, Lucy and Molly_

**Rose**

**May your first year at Hogwarts be a good one.**

**Happy Birthday**

**Love Bill, Fleur and the kids**

Weasley, how did you like your special birthday treat from us Slytherins?

Malfoy, go away, I dont want to talk to you. from Rose.

Weasley, come on, we no you loved it.

Malfoy, you beat me up, I have a black eye because penelope punched me. from Rose

Weasley, ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha... ha ha ha.

_Dear Mr and Mrs Malfoy,_

_We would appreciate it if you could visit the school during the month as I would much like to talk about your son's behaviour recently towards another student. Some other student's parents will also be attending the meeting. Also, we have reason to believe he has been disrupting other students during class. _

_The meeting will be held on the 4th October at 14:00._

_Yours,_

_Minerva McGonagall,_

_Headmistress._

Scorpius Malfoy,

I'm sending you this owl to let you know how disappointed in you I am. You're not even two months into the school year and me and your father have already been called in to talk to your headmistress! Your father doesn't seem to have the same attitude as I do, though. He keeps saying that just because she's a Weasley, that means you can do that stuff, you can't! Your father is wrong so do not listen to him, I do not want my only son to be known as the school bully! Due to your very inappropriate and mean behaviour towards this Rose girl, you will be grounded when you come home for the Christmas holidays. I'm sorry that it has come to that Scorpius, but what goes around comes around.

I love you lots and I'll be at the station ready to pick you up in December!

Love from your mother.

X

Scorpius, I cant beleev your grounded 4 christmas! Dad sed I could have a friend round and I was goin to ask you! You shudnt have beat rose up. From Albus

Albus, it was so worth it.

Malfoy, Im sitting right next to Albus, I can reed everything you rite. From Rose

Weasley you shouldnt be reading other peoples convasashions, its rude.

Malfoy, beating someone up is rude too. From Rose

Weasley, ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha

_To Albus_

_merry christmas,_

_heres a chocolate frog_

_from Scorpius_

**Dear Weasley,**

**hope you fall off the train back to school.**

**Malfoy**

_To Rose_

_Merry Christmas, my dad sent you the prezent from me,_

_hope you liked it._

_Love your fav snake_

_Albus_

**To Albus**

**Merry Christmas, my mum sent something over.**

**Love Rosie**

_Dear Malfoy,_

_you foal git, your just sad cause I got a better grade in EVERY lesson._

_Rose._

Weasley,

I'd appreciate it very much if your daughter would stop sending little letters to my son. It distracts him from his studies and he doesn't even like her. Ronald, tell her to stop or else I will have to stop being so nice. This will be the only warning I will give you, please make sure that your silly little half-blood daughter keeps her distance from my son, I do not want him mixing with the wrong sort of wizard.

Draco Malfoy.

Malfoy,

My daughter can talk to whomever she pleases, whether its your son or not (even if I'd rather she didn't), and if you don't mind, I'd rather you discipline your own child as it seems that little Scorpius has been sending an equal (if not more) amount of little letters and notes to Rose. Think before you speak next time Malfoy.

Ron Weasley

PS: I hope the bird bites you.

**To our dear son Scorpius,**

**Happy Birthday!**

**You're 12 today!**

**Hip hip horray!**

**Lots of love from**

**your Mother and Father.**

**Xxx**

_To our grandson on his birthday_

_We wish you all the best_

_May this year bring you happiness_

_Because you're a cut above the rest!_

_Happy Birthday Scorpius,_

_Love from_

_Gran and Grandad._

**To Scorpius**

**Happy Birthday**

**From Albus**

_Malfoy,_

_hope you enjoyed your present._

_From Rose._

Albus, tell youre cousin that shes a stupid little halv blood swot who should be careful because im going to get her.

Albus, tell your stupid friend that just because he's a pureblood it doesnt make him any better. And ask him if he liked his gift from me? From Rose.

Albus, tell your cousin that my black eye from that punching telescope still hurts and I will get revenj...

Albus, tell Malfoy that I said "ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha" From Rose

Rose, talk to him urself, hes right there. From Albus

Scorpius, talk to her urself, shes right there. From Albus.

Albus I can't, my father forbade it.

Albus, No, my dad told me I cant talk to him anymore. From Rose.

_Dear Mr and Mrs Weasley,_

_It has become apparent to me that your daughter has been passing notes and disrupting other students during class. As you know, here at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry we do not take well to students who distract or disrupt the learning of others (whether it's note passing or troll chasing -insert your own first year memory here-). A meeting will be held at the school in two weeks on the 14th April at 14:00. Mr Scorpius Malfoy's parents will also be in attendance._

_If, for any reason, this date must be changed please contact me._

_Yours,_

_Minerva McGonagall,_

_Headmistress._

_Dear Mr and Mrs Malfoy,_

_It has become apparent to me that your son has been passing notes and disrupting other students during class. As you know, here at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry we do not take well to students who distract or disrupt the learning of others. A meeting will be held at the school in two weeks on the 14th April at 14:00. Miss Rose Weasley's parents will also be in attendance._

_If, for any reason, this date must be changed please contact me._

_Yours,_

_Minerva McGonagall,_

_Headmistress._

Scorpius, I cant beleev your dad punched my uncl. I wish I cud have seen that. From Albus

Albus, so do I! I bet it was grate!

Scorpius, i'm sure it was! Allthough my uncl dusnt think that. From Albus.

Albus, ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha my father sed that he was very pleased with himself.

Scorpius, well my uncle is week. Id like 2 see ur dad take on mine. From Albus.

Albus, no way, your fathers the chosen one. Thats not fare.

Scorpius, ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha from Albus.

_Rosie,_

_How are you sweetheart? I'm sorry that your father caused such a commotion when he went to your school the other day. I'm sorry I couldn't attend but I had to work, I'm sure it's not your fault that you were being disruptive though. Just make sure that from now on you focus on your studies in your lessons rather than passing notes to your cousin and little Scorpius. Anyway, how's everything going at school? Not getting up to too much mischievous business are you? I hope not! Don't do what me, your dad and uncle Harry did when we were there and go chasing trolls and- never mind, not important. Hugo misses you._

_NO I DUNT, I GOT YUR RUM WYLE YU R GON!_

_Sorry, he was sitting on the table watching and stole the page. Anyway, we'll see you soon. Do your best to ignore Scorpius._

_Lots of love,_

_Mum_

_x_

Mum,

Hows dads nose? albus said that it's broken. I hope it isnt! Scorpius is really annoying me, he wont stop talking about me to albus in class and I can here everything that they say all the time. Its not nice. Scorpius called you a mudblood the other day. What does that mean? Did you, dad and uncle harry really chase trolls? Thats amazing! Dont worry, I havent got up to much since school started, ive only been studying. Tell hugo that when I get back my room is mine agen!

Love from Rosie. X

PS: attatched is my last potions homework. I got an O!

_Rosie,_

_Don't you worry about what that word means, it's nothing important. Your dad's nose is slowly healing, he refuses to let me near it with my wand because he's worried I might break it more, although I don't know how that's possible. Well done on your homework! I'm proud of you, Rose. Keep up the good work._

_Your dad says hello and tells you to "STAY AWAY FROM THAT MALFOY KID!" and he's standing over my shoulder right now and making sure that I write all this down!_

_Love you sweetheart,_

_Mum _

_x_

Draco Malfoy,

Why are you teaching your son such foal language? Teaching him the word "mudblood" is disgusting! I would have thought you'd have grown up a bit since school but apparently not! My daughter has informed me that he's been using it in class. It's despicable. Does your wife know about that? I'm sure Astoria would be pleased to hear that her husband is teaching their twelve year old son words such as that.

Hermione Granger.

**Happy Birthday Son!**

**Hope you like your present!**

**Lily helped pick it out!**

**Love from**

**Mum, Dad, Lily and James.**

**xxx**

_Happy birthday little brother_

_mum sent a gift so I don't have to get you one._

_From James_

**To Albus**

**Happy Birthday**

**from Scorpius**

_Albus_

_Have a good day!_

_Happy Birthday!_

_Love from_

_Uncle Ron, Aunt Hermione, Rose and Hugo_

**To Albus**

**Happy Birthday**

**Love from Rose**

_To our dear grandson_

_Happy Birthday_

_Love from Grandma and Grandpa_

**Albus!**

**Happy 12th Birthday!**

**Trust me, these will come in handy!**

**From Uncle George, Aunt Angelina and the kids**

_Happy Birthday Albus!_

_Love from Uncle Charlie and Uncle Sam_

**Dear Albus**

**Happy 12th Birthday**

**From Bill, Fleur and the kids**

_To Albus_

_Have a good day!_

_From Percy, Audrey, Molly and Lucy_

**To Albus,**

**Happy Birthday Son!**

**Don't tell your mother, brother or sister but I wanted you to have this!**

**Don't make a big deal about it or I'll take it back!**

**Love dad!**

**X**

Albus! Oh my god! I cant believe you got an invisibiltay cloak! Thats insane!

Scorpius! I know! I'm so exited to use it! From Albus

_**Mr Potter,**_

_**You will be serving detention polishing trophies on the 12th June at 9:00. Do not be late.**_

_**Reason: Out of bed after curfew.**_

_**Mr Malfoy,**_

_**You will be serving detention with the gamekeeper, Rubeus Hagrid, on the 12th June at 9:00. Do not be late.**_

_**Reason: Out of bed after curfew.**_

_**Miss Weasley,**_

_**You will be serving detention with the gamekeeper, Rubeus Hagric, on the 12th June at 9:00. Do not be late.**_

_**Reason: Out of bed after curfew.**_

Albus,

youre stupid cousin was so annoying during detention! But its so funny that she had to do it because she told on us! Why was she following us anyway and how did she no we'd be out?

Scorpius,

I told her we wer goin 2 go out an try out my invisibilitie cloke. I didnt think shed tell on us!

From Albus

Albus!

I told u not to tell anyone!

Scorpius,

Im sorry! I was exited!

Albus,

at least they didn't find the cloke.

Rose, Have a good summer! Im sur im going 2 see u during it! From albus.

Weasley, see you in september. - Malfoy.

Malfoy, and you. From Rose

See you soon, Albus! - Scorpius

We'r going to see each other loads! Bye Albus! From Rose


End file.
